


Burden

by chihiroslaptop



Category: RWBY
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihiroslaptop/pseuds/chihiroslaptop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Adam helped Blake when they were kids and the next 11 years afterwords until she left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burden

You're five years old, sitting on the street. You're trying not to get wet in the rain, but you're having a hard time finding shelter. You get up, trying to go into a restaurant, but the hostess kicks you out.

"Sorry, we only allow _paying_ customers." She says condescendingly. You can hear the tone of her voice and even though you're so young, you already know. Even if you did have money, she wouldn't have let you come in. She escorts you out the door. "We don't allow _your kind_ in here." She says once you two are outside. She points to a sign that says "Humans Only" hung up on the window. You feel yourself tearing up. You had never had this problem before, because you'd always been with your parents until now. But now...

She smirks at you as she closes the door. "Hey." You hear behind you. You turn around to see a taller boy behind you. He looks about ten and has bright red hair. He seems to be ten or eleven. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He looks just as ragged and hungry as you do. You wonder if his parents are gone too.

You don't say anything, too upset. He bends down to your size. "I'm Adam, what's your name?"

You hesitate, wondering if you should even tell him anything. "...I'm Blake." you say eventually. You don't know your last name, you can't remember it. You wish your parents were here. You miss them, but you don't know when you'll get to see them again.

Adam smiles. "Come on, Blake. Let's go." You weren't sure where, but for some reason, you trusted him. You followed him, unsure of what would happen next.

\---

You're seven and you understand more now. You don't understand completely, but you understand more. And you hate the unfairness of it all. Just because of the way you look, faunus like your family and Adam's family get treated like animals and slaves.

You go to every protest in every kingdom you can, living outside the kingdoms between them. You held signs and went on marches for days, and somehow... It felt like all the effort was working. For some reason, Adam seemed to get more and more discourged with each action.

"Adam," You said one day when you got home from a protest. You were very worried. He hadn't even gone to this one. He was only twelve at the time, but he looked much older. Much more tired than any twelve year old should. "Adam are you okay?"

His head was down and he was sat on the floor against the wall. "It's hopeless. All of this is hopeless. There's no point." He sounded as if he'd been crying. "Just face it, Blake. Nothing is working! They're just going to keep working us to death until there's none of us left!"

You look at him in shock. Surely, he can't actually believe that."Adam, what do you mea-" He angrily grabs your sign and throws it away from you. He looks enraged and you're scared. He's never been angry like this before.

"We're not doing anything, Blake! The humans still see us the same way, if not worse than before. We're still less than them in their eyes, don't you understand, Blake?" He'd grabbed you now, yelling with a frightening look in his eyes.

"That's why we have to-" You started, but he interupted you.

"NO!" he yelled, even louder than before. "Blake, if you wanna pretend like we're doing something good, go ahead but i'm not going to. I'm gonna really do something about it."

\---

You're ten and Adam is fifteen. All he thinks about is getting revenge on the humans. He trains day and night to become stronger. He tells you he wants to become the leader of the White Fang. You're afraid of what will happen if he does become the leader. He gives you a mask and you wear it. He says it's for your own protection, but you think Adam is protection enough. You train as well, though you can't quite keep up with him. He is very strong, even stronger with his weapon. You feel sorry for the person who stands in his way.

You still protest, despite his warnings. You want peace and equality and you don't want to take it by force. Adam has different ideas. He is close to the leader of the White Fang, despite being so young. The day he appoints Adam as his predessor, you realize what will become of the White Fang.

Adam will take respect from the humans at any means necessary. By force, if he has to. You can feel the organization you've believed in so greatly for the last five years begin to crumble under your feet.

\---

You're thirteen and the leader steps down. Adam beams like the sun when he officially becomes leader. You sit in his tent, listening to his plans. He says he plans to not acept no for an answer any longer. The White Fang will give the faunus the respect they deserve and if anyone tries to stop them...

You want to say something, anything. You try tell him that this is not what the White Fang was meant for. The White Fang was a symbol of peace between faunus and humans. He laughs in your face. "Peace? Peace? Is that what you think this is, Blake? Humans _still_ hate us. And we have _every right_ to do back to them what they've done to us. And if you can't understand that, after everything humans have done to you, after everything humans have done to your parents, after everything humans have done to your kind, maybe you should go live back on the streets where I found you. Back to humans refusing to serve you. Back to having nowhere to live. Back to being treated like shit again. Is that what you want, Blake? Is it?" You can hear the acid in his voice. It reminds you of the woman who threw you out the night you met him. You can't see his face through his mask, but you stare into the eye slits, scared. You can tell he isn't actually asking. He's all you have and you feel like you don't have any other choice.

"Of course not." you say quietly, almost on the verge of tears at the thought of being alone again.

He nods, crossing his arms. "I thought so." He says, and continues on with his plans.

\---

You're 16 and you haven't seen Adam's face in many years, nor he yours. He goes over the plan with you once more. You remember the plan. You remember every detail. However , your heart's not in it. You're no longer interested in the White Fang's violence. You're no longer interested in the love Adam promises you. Where you once felt something for him, there is a cold empty hole. You don't remember how it became that way.

After the mission and you officially said goodbye, you thought you'd be happy. You thought you'd be glad to finally be rid of him. But you didn't feel anything. You didn't feel free. You wondered if this was the right thing to do as you watched Adam grow smaller and smaller. But it was too late to go back now.

\---

You're 17 and you're applying to Beacon. You want to use all the training and hard work you've done for good things. You pass the enterence exam with flying colors, which causes the two teachers judging you to look at you suspiciously. They eye you, calling you towards them.

"What did you say your name was again?" asked the blonde woman. You pause, unsure what to say. You'd always gone by Adam's last name since you considered him family, but now you weren't sure what to say. You don't think they'd accept any faunus with the same last name as the leader of a terrorist group.

"Blake... Belladonna." You say, making up a last name, hoping it didn't sound too fake. The man looked at you sceptically, but didn't say anything.

"Why, Ms Belladonna, do you want to become a huntress?" The man next to her asked. She thought about it for a second.

"I want to help people. The world is a bad place, and I don't want to make it worse. Being a huntress would make the world a better place, even if I can only help one person." She said, confidently.

"Well, Blake Belladonna," The Headmaster grinned. "Welcome to Beacon Academy."

**Author's Note:**

> I implied them to be in a romantic relationship, but you could see it as a family love. Either way is a fine way to interpret it. I tagged for age difference just in case you see it romantically, since he's five years older in this fic. this is just my headcanon of what happened to them in their childhood. i wrote this really quickly so if there's any grammar or factual mistakes just tell me. I tried to do my research, but just tell me if I missed something. Blake starts out with no last name, gains Adam's last name and then gives herself her own last name. Idk if my theories are accurate only time will tell.  
> I hope you enjoyed !


End file.
